kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Kushiel's Chosen
}} Kushiel's Chosen is the second book in the Kushiel's legacy saga. It is narrated in first person perspective by Phèdre nó Delaunay, and continues where the first novel left off. Publisher's summary Following hard on the heels of ''Kushiel's Dart, Jacqueline Carey's spectacular debut novel, comes Kushiel's Chosen, a glittering and riveting historical fantasy.'' The land of Terre d'Ange is a place of unsurpassed beauty and grace. It is said that the angels found the land and saw it was good, and the ensuing race that rose from the seed of angels and men live by one simple rule: Love as thou wilt. Phèdre nó Delaunay is a young woman who was born with a scarlet mote in her left eye and sold into indentured servitude as a child. Her bond was purchased by Anafiel Delaunay, a nobleman with a very special mission--and the first to recognize her for who and what she is: one pricked by Kushiel's Dart, chosen to forever experience pain and pleasure as one. Phèdre has trained in the courtly arts and the talents of the bedchamber, but, above all, the ability to observe, remember, and analyze. Having stumbled upon a plot that threatened the very foundations of her homeland, she gave up almost everything she held dear to save it. She survived, and lived to have others tell her story, and if they embellished the tale with fabric of mythical splendor, they weren't far off the mark. The hands of the gods weigh heavily upon Phèdre's brow, and they are not yet done with their charge—for while the young queen who sits upon the throne is well loved by the people, there are those who believe that other heads should wear the crown. And those who escaped the wrath of the mighty are not yet done with their schemes for power and revenge. To protect and serve, Phèdre will once again leave her beloved homeland. From the sun-drenched villas of La Serenissima to the wilds of old Hellas, from a prison designed to drive the very gods mad to an island of immutable joy. Phèdre will meet old friends and new enemies and discover a plot so dreadful as to make the earth tremble, masterminded by the one person she cannot turn away from. Cover gallery Kc.jpg|US Cover Wybranka Kusziela.jpg|Polish cover Characters Phèdre's Household Anafiel Delaunay de Montrève—mentor of Phèdre (deceased) Alcuin nó Delaunay—student of Delaunay (deceased) Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève—Comtesse de Montrève; anguissette Benoit, Gemma—household staff Fortun, Remy, Ti Philippe—chevaliers, a.k.a. Phèdre's Boys Eugènie—kitchen-mistress Joscelin Verreuil—Cassiline Brother (Siovale) Purnell Friote—seneschal of Montrève Richeline Friote—wife of Purnell Members of the Royal Family: Terre d'Ange Ysandre de la Courcel—Queen of Terre d'Ange; wed to Drustan mab Necthana Ganelon de la Courcel—former King of Terre d'Ange; grandfather of Ysandre (deceased) Isabel L'Envers de la Courcel—mother of Ysandre (deceased) Rolande de la Courcel—father of Ysandre (deceased) Barquiel L'Envers—brother of Isabel; Duc L'Envers (Namarre) Baudoin de Trevalion—son of Lyonette and Marc; Prince of the Blood (deceased) Bernadette de Trevalion—daughter of Lyonette and Marc; wife of Ghislain de Somerville Lyonette de Trevalion—great—aunt of Ysandre; a.k.a. Lioness of Azzalle (deceased) Marc de Trevalion—husband of Lyonette; former Duc of Trevalion (Azzalle) Nicola L'Envers y Aragon—cousin of Ysandre Members of the Royal Family: La Serenissima Benedicte de la Courcel—great-uncle of Ysandre; Prince of the Blood Maria Stregazza de la Courcel—wife of Benedicte (deceased) Etaine de Tourais—second wife of Benedicte de la Courcel Imriel de la Courcel—son of Benedicte and second wife Marie-Celeste de la Courcel Stregazza—daughter of Benedicte and Maria; Princess of the Blood; wed to Marco Stregazza Severio Stregazza—son of Marie-Celeste and Marco; Prince of the Blood Thérèse de la Courcel Stregazza—daughter of Benedicte and Maria; Princess of the Blood; wed to Dominic Stregazza (deceased) D'Angeline Peerage Isidore d'Aiglemort—son of Maslin; Duc d'Aiglemort (Camlach) (deceased) Marquise Solaine Belfours—noble; Secretary of the Privy Seal Cecilie Laveau-Perrin—wife of chevalier Perrin (deceased); adept of Cereus House; tutor to Phèdre and Alcuin Roxanne de Mereliot—Lady of Marsilikos (Eisande) Quincel de Morhban—Duc de Morhban (Kusheth) Lord Rinforte—Prefect of the Cassiline Brotherhood Edmée de Rocaille—betrothed of Rolande (deceased) Faragon Shahrizai—Duc de Shahrizai (Kusheth) Melisande Shahrizai—noble (Kusheth) (Tabor, Sacriphant, Persia, Marmion, Fanchone—members of House Shahrizai; Melisande's kin) Ghislain de Somerville—son of Percy; wed to Bernadette de Trevalion Percy de Somerville—Comte de Somerville (L'Agnace); Prince of the Blood; Royal Commander Tibault de Toluard—Marquis de Toluard (Siovale) Gaspar Trevalion—Comte de Forcay (Azzalle); cousin of Marc Apollonaire and Diànne—joint holders of the Marquisate de Fhirze Vivienne Neldor, Marie de Flairs—ladies waiting to Ysandre Lord Amaury Trente—Captain of the Queen's Guard Lady Denise Grosmaine—Secretary of the Presence Night Court Moirethe Lereux—Dowayne of Eglantine House Favrielle nó Eglantine—seamstress Raphael Murain nó Gentian—adept of Gentian House Three Sisters Master of the Straits—controls the seas between Alba and Terre d'Ange Hyacinthe—apprentice to Master of the Straits; Phèdre's friend; Tsingano Alba and Eire Drustan mab Necthana—Cruarch of Alba, wed to Ysandre de la Courcel Eamonn mac Conor—Lord of the Dalriada (deceased) Grainne mac Conor—sister of Eamonn; Lady of the Dalriada Necthana—mother of Drustan (Breidaia, Moiread (deceased), Sibeal—daughters of Necthana) La Serenissima Cesare Stregazza—Doge of La Serenissima Marco Stregazza—eldest son of the Doge Ricciardo Stregazza—younger son of the Doge Allegra Stregazza—wife of Ricciardo Benito Dandi—noble, member of the Immortali Orso Latrigan—noble, candidate for Dogal election Lorenzo Pescaro—noble, candidate for Dogal election Bianca—Priestess of the Elect; Oracle of Asherat Vesperia—Priestess of Asherat; Oracle-in-training Giulia Latrigan—noble Magister Acco—astrologer Serena Pidari—wife of Phanuel Buonard Felicity d'Arbos—former lady-in-waiting to Maria Stregazza The Warden of La Dolorosa Constantin, Fabron, Malvio, Tito—prison guards Illyria Vasilii Kolcei—Ban of Illyria, a.k.a. the Zim Sokali Zabèla Kolcei—wife of the Ban Pjètri Kolcei—middle son of the Ban Czibor—commander of the Ban's Guard Kazan Atrabiades—pirate captain (Epafras, Gavril, Lukin, Nikanor, Oltukh, Pekhlo, Spiridon, Stajeo, Tormos, Volos, Ushak—Kazan's men) Daroslav—Kazan's brother (deceased) Glaukos—Kazan's man, former Tiberian slave Zilje—wife of Glaukos Marjopí—Kazan’s housekeeper Njësa Atrabiades—mother of Kazan Janari Rossatos—Ambassador to La Serenissima Kriti Oeneus Asterius—Hierophant of the Temenos Pasiphae Asterius—the Kore of the Temenos Demetrios Asterius—Archon of Phaistos Timanthes—noble, Archon's lover Althaia—noble, sister of Timanthes Others Maestro Gonzago de Escabares—Aragonian historian; Delaunay's former teacher Thelesis de Mornay—Queen's Poet Quintilius Rousse—Royal Admiral Emile—member of Hyacinthe's former crew Jacques Brenin—Phèdre's factor Nahum ben Isaac—the Rebbe Hanna—Yeshuite woman Micheline de Parnasse—Royal Archivist Tarren d'Eltoine—Captain of the Unforgiven, Southfort (Camlach) (Octave, Vernay, Svariel, Fitz, Giles—soldiers of the Unforgiven) Phanuel Buonard—guardsman of Troyes-le-Mont Louis Namot—Captain of the ship Darielle Brys nó Rinforte, David nó Rinforte—Cassiline Brothers Gregorio Livinius—Principe of Pavento Duke and Duchess of Milazza Gilles Lamiz—apprentice-poet Micah ben Ximon, Sarae, Teppo—Yeshuites; Joscelin's allies Cervianus—attendant in Temple of Asherat References Kushiel-1-2